


Lessons In Art

by Danksuna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Beruka's newly discovered  talent attracts the attention of both Kagero and Charlotte.





	Lessons In Art

It is a sweltering summer day. The sun beat down on the side of Charlotte's tent. Charlotte lies across her bed with a pair of dark sunglasses on. Inside it was hot and droplets of sweat collected on Charlotte's forehead. Benny sat on the floor working on some origami.

The bed begins to violently shake, Charlotte musters out a short shriek as her bed crumbles apart. Pieces off wood go flying tearing to shreds the inside of her tent. Charlotte rubs her eyes underneath the pair of glasses.

“Benny what are you doing here?” Charlotte yells.

“You invited me” he shrugs. “You immediately fell asleep” Benny says continuing to fold paper.

“Oh yeah” Charlotte says.

She begins to take in the destruction. The roof is in shreds and sharp wooden spikes pierce the beddings. Charlotte pulls on one of the wooden spikes, as it comes out it tears Charlotte's bed in half.

“This is no good, I can't afford a new… everything right now” Charlotte says. Charlotte groans in frustration, she then punches one of her bed posts. The wood shatters into a flurry of splinters, ripping Benny's origami to shreds.

“What about Setsuna wasn't she your way to riches” Benny asks.

Charlotte shrugs and says “I don’t know… Where even is Setsuna”.

“She stopped by with someone they wanted to know if we wanted join them” Benny says.

Charlotte's eyes narrow “Who was she with”.

“Don't worry they just wanted to do some painting” Benny says.

Charlotte slips out of the tent which crumbles into a pile of cloth and sticks.

“Hey wait where are you going? I'll come with you just let get my things together” Benny says as Charlotte hurries away.

* * *

 Setsuna's tent is lively as Charlotte sneaks closer listening to the voices inside. Setsuna’s chuckle quickly identifies her along with Beruka's low droning voice. But then, a new voice; they sounded awkwardly formal and nerdy.

Charlotte bursts in to find Setsuna, Beruka, and the ninja Kagero to be sitting on the ground all painting together. A tray of iced tea beverages lies by them.

“Charlotte! You came” Setsuna says excited.

“What's this? Who are you” Charlotte says looking at Kagero.

“We're painting” Setsuna says

“Didn't Benny tell you” Beruka drones.

Charlotte yawns "I just woke up, get off my back”. Beruka scowls and the two glare at each other eager to fight.

Kagero stands up and gets between them, “Sit down then join us, I’m Kagero. Lady Setsuna has talked a great deal about you”.

Kagero hesitates but manages to get a hand on Charlotte's shoulder. She tugs Charlotte to a spot on the floor.

Charlotte grabs a iced tea from the tray. The cup is ornately decorated with the name "Setsuna". She sips the drink a few times before leaning back lazily. Kagero, Beruka and even Setsuna are working diligently on their paintings.

“How come I haven't seen you before” Charlotte says bluntly.

“I’m a ninja I make it my business to not be seen” Kagero says.

Charlotte sits there in silence, bored Charlotte starts balancing a paint brush on her index finger. It falls but the others don’t notice and continue to paint. Charlotte places the paintbrush on her nose and balances it leaning further back.

Setsuna notices Charlotte and says “I'm just about done”. She then holds up the painting to show a grassy hillside. The painting is simple but shows some skill accurately depicting a location Charlotte faintly remembers. The paint brush falls off Charlotte's face.

“Very nice Setsuna, our lessons are really starting to show progress” Kagero says. Setsuna let's out a quiet “Woo hoo”.

“Where is this? I swear I know this place” Charlotte says examining the painting. “Oh you don't remember it's near the spot we got trapped that one night” Setsuna says.

“Trapped with Charlotte how did that happen” Beruka says smugly.

Charlotte’s face clenches slightly at Beruka. Charlotte puts on her cute demeanor and says “You know those traps the scouts set they can be a real doozy”. Charlotte laughs uncomfortably and reaches for Beruka's painting.

“What about you lady Beruka what have you been working on” Charlotte says through uncomfortable chuckles. Charlotte stops as she looks down at the painting.

Kagero and Setsuna scoot over eagerly to get a glimpse at Beruka's painting. Beruka's painting is no less than a  masterpiece, accurately depicting the cityscape of the Nohrian capital.

Kagero, Setsuna, and Charlotte are all left speechless. Kagero picks up the art and examines it closely. The art is highly detailed with deliberate use of brush strokes to create a haunting atmosphere.

“What is wrong?” Beruka demands.

“Wow you could be a professional” Setsuna says.

“What. Why are you so focused on my work” Beruka says.

“Where did you learn to paint this well” Charlotte asks.

“No. Nobody. Who wants to know?” Beruka says with growing anger.

“Calm down your painting is really good, we are impressed” Charlotte says.

“You could be a professional people would pay for art its that good” Setsuna says

Charlotte stares down the painting, and Kagero still admiring the painting.

“I am honestly a little flattered but sketches like these are just a small aspect of my work. I use them to remember a location” Beruka says.

“Remarkable you were self taught” Kagero says to Beruka.

“Well Kagero maybe you could give Beruka a lesson” Charlotte says in an uplifting voice.

“I am intrigued, I would like to make better sketches when I'm working” Beruka says.

“You should show me how you did some of these strokes it looks like you made your own custom brushes, remarkable” Kagero says

Charlotte has a conniving look on her face. Kagero is eager but she holds back her excitement as she reaches for more paints. Beruka is still thinking things over as Charlotte pushes Beruka closer to Kagero.

Charlotte with Setsuna in arm says “Well we got some business in town, we will be right back so maybe you should make some more paintings”. Charlotte backs out of Setsuna's tent with Setsuna. Beruka keeps thinking while Kagero places fresh paper and paints for Beruka.

* * *

Charlotte marches into a Nohrian marketplace. Charlotte carries Beruka's painting in one arm and Setsuna in the other. The streets are packed and as people crowd around the different stands selling, Food,  jewelry, clothing, even weapons.

“What are we doing here” Setsuna asks as Charlotte approaches an empty spot in the street.

“We're helping Beruka out, showing her art to the world” Charlotte says.

Charlotte puts Setsuna down and starts positioning the painting on a wall. Charlotte wedges it between two bricks jutting out from the wall. The painting slides loose so Charlotte grabs an arrow from an unaware Setsuna. Charlotte breaks the arrow like a pencil right down to the arrowhead. Charlotte positions the painting again ready to pin it to the wall but stops a moment before.

“This will certainly affect Its value” Charlotte says to herself. Charlotte then grabs three more arrows from Setsuna.

Charlotte snaps them all three arrows in one motion. Charlotte then digs the broken arrows into the mortar between the bricks of the wall. The arrows make a nice impromptu stand for the painting. However, large cracks start to split open on the wall near the punctures. The building trembles slightly.

Charlotte stands before an torrent of shoppers.

“Hey its looks like your looking for something” Charlotte says to a Nohrian noble. Charlotte strikes a meek pose but the noble walks by completely ignoring her. “You look like a man of fine tastes and deep pockets” Charlotte says to another wealthy looking passerby. “Looking for quality I got it right here” Charlotte calls out to a group of people shopping at a neighboring stall. They look over at Charlotte scoff and keep shopping. Charlotte lets out a angry growl.

A mysterious man with thick glasses comes over inspecting the painting. Charlotte regains focus and approaches the man, he is hunched over. “It look like you have some fine taste” Charlotte says. The man pauses “Yes” and with dramatic flare he turns around.

“Some may say my tastes set the standard for the land” he asks in a brash tone. “Are you the seller?” he announces. Charlotte's excitement disappears as she realizes the mysterious man is Odin in disguise.

His outfit is ornate and colorful with a low collar exposing his chest. The glasses are striped and Odin's hair is a frizzy shoulder length. Odin reaches out his hand for a handshake.

“What are you doing?” Charlotte crosses her arms. Through gritted teeth Odin says “I'm looking to buy some art”.

“Odin what the hell are you doing” Charlotte presses. 

The words pierce Odin's facade but after a brief pause Odin belts out “The names Nadamiel the art collector, I acquire and sell art throughout the lands and I'm interesting in obtaining this piece for the collection” Odin bows humbly to Charlotte.

Charlotte yanks Odin back to his feet. “Are you being serious?” Charlotte rolls her eyes.

“Yes” Odin whispers.

“Really this isn’t like that ghost hunter scam” Charlotte remarks.  

“That wasn't a scam” Odin breaks character.

“Since the first moment I lay my eyes on that piece I knew it was special”. Odin says.

“How much?” Charlotte asks flatley. “Well I don't really have a whole lot of art right now and being an art curator doesn't bring in a lot of funds so...” Odin says.

“What” Charlotte sighs out.

“Would you be willing to donate this work” Odin says.

Charlotte slowly reaches out her hand and immediately Odin grabs it shaking vigorously. Charlotte grips Odin’s hand firmly. Odin’s expression goes from glee to pain as Charlotte’s grip tightens.

“You come here and waste my time” Odin falls to one knee in pain. Odin struggles to pull away but Charlotte lets him go.

“Do we have a...” Charlotte cuts Odin off with a stern “No”. Odin scurries away rubbing his crushed hand but just before leaving he strikes a dramatic pose. “You shall whiteness, soon my name will be known all around the art world”. Charlotte walks away ignoring Odin's latest gimmick.

Charlotte turns to Setsuna “the nerve of that guy, you doing” her words trail off as she sees Setsuna is talking to a Hoshido noble women. They are chatting quietly to themselves laughing at each other's words. Charlotte can't help a slight sinking feeling in her stomach.

Setsuna turns around and says “Charlotte wow what are are the chances I run into two of my friends here.”

“Setsuna we came here together” Charlotte says.

“Oh yeah” Setsuna trails off.

Charlotte and the Hoshido noble women share a mutual glance of concern over Setsuna.

“So you must be Charlotte, Setsuna was telling me all about you” the women says. She is wearing bright orange robes with stripes of turquoise floral patterns. The women bows humbly for Charlotte who just sweats nervously in the sight of this wealthy cute girl.

Charlotte pantomime curtsies the girl and says “Thank you, what brings you to Nohr”. “Just doing a bit a shopping” the women says. Charlotte looks to see that the women has a bag nearly bursting with clothes, trinkets, and treats from the Nohrian market. Charlotte smiles at the Noble women.

“These are presents but I still haven't found a decent souvenir for myself to take home” the women says.

“Oh have you tried the shop...” Charlotte then covers Setsuna's mouth.

“What she was trying to say is were actually selling at the market too” Charlotte says motioning towards the single painting pinned to the wall.

“Ooooo let me see” the women says excited.

The women looks closely at the painting inspecting every detail. The women leans in  as close as she can and even starts sniffing the art.

Charlotte sweats and lets out a nurvous “Uhhhhh”. The woman stares deeply into the painting. “This painting it's brilliant, the way it depicts the Nohrian cityscape so accurate but also captures the mood of the city… how much?” the women asks.

Charlotte hesitates as she looks over at Setsuna who shrugs. “Uhhh one hundred thousand gold” Charlotte says closing her eyes.

Charlotte waits as the moments stretches longer and longer. The women without hesitation says “Great I'll take it”. The women starts digging through her pocket as Charlotte trembles awestruck. “Here you go” the women says reaching out to hand Charlotte a bag bursting with gold. Charlotte doesn't even reach for it as she stares off into the distance.

“Charlotte you okay” Setsuna says waving her hand in front of Charlotte's face. Charlotte snaps back to reality as she is handed the most money she has ever had at once. Setsuna retrieves and hands over Beruka's painting. Charlotte stares into nothing as Setsuna completes the transaction.

* * *

 Meanwhile Beruka and Kagero paint in Setsuna's room. The room slowly grew hotter in the hours after Setsuna and Charlotte left. Beruka remains unfazed acting cool and collected despite the heat.

A bead of sweat falls from Kagero's brow onto her painting. The painting is of her favorite Koi fish pond in Hoshido. Kagero picks up the painting but the sweat already disappeared into the painting. Kagero still holding up the painting peeks behind to get a better look at Beruka.

Beruka was hunched over and working with dozens of different painting radiating from her. A couple of the painting are of people, most are landscapes of the Nohrian countryside. Each painting is moody with distinct contrast between light and dark with broad strokes bringing the pieces together. Kagero sets down her painting.

 “So could you tell me further how you became such a skilled painter” Kagero says.

Beruka keeps painting but briefly glances at Kagero. “I paint to keep records of where I’ve been” Beruka coldly replies.

Kagero stands up and walks behind Beruka. “I don't understand your interest, I recreate what I see, I don't have the same artistic vision you have” Beruka says now stirring her painting into a colorful nothing. Kagero sits beside Beruka. “You act like you have no feeling, but a beast does not understand color theory” Kagero says.

Those words sit with Beruka as she looks over the dozens of painting surrounding her. “You said it yourself you try to recreate the world as you see it but no one see the world like you do”.

Each painting was unique reflecting a violet nature and eye for details. Each painting used a limited palette, a snapshot into Beruka's life. Secluded trails, tight corridors, and high shots atop her dragon in the sky were common subjects.

Kagero looks down to see Beruka's current project; a portrait of herself painting from Beruka’s perspective. Just like Beruka's previous work broad strokes and strong contrast give Kagero's appearance a sense of raw power. No detail was glossed over or compromised. Her softer bits contrasted muscles in Kagero's arm which flexed holding her steady while she painted. Kagero's face is captured in a moment of calm dedicated focus.

Kagero grabs at her chest.

“Beruka I am honored” she said looking down. Beruka stares at Kagero confused. “I simply painted what was in front of me” Beruka said as a hushed gasp escapes from Kagero. Beruka continues to stare perplexed, “You want it?”. “Yes!” Kagero screams, but she centers herself and says “Thank you I will treasure this painting”.

Beruka slides it over. Kagero takes it and after another moment of admiration embraces Beruka. “Thank you it's great” Kagero says.

* * *

 “This is our moment” Charlotte says watching outside the door flap. “What going on in there” Setsuna says peeking in. Charlotte pushes her away “No, I’m going in”.

Charlotte tiptoes inside leaving Setsuna to keep watch. Though Setsuna forgets and watches squirrels chase each other through the trees.

“I'm back you see anyone” Charlotte asks holding arm fulls of paintings. “Was I supposed to see someone? Are they okay?” Setsuna says peeking into the tent. Charlotte pulls her away, “They are having a moment you know how artist can be”. Setsuna nods and the two head off to the market again.

* * *

Several hours pass and day turns to night. Beruka and Kagero emerge from Setsuna's tent. “They are not coming back” Beruka says. Kagero fastens a hidden dagger to her wrist, “I must report for duty”. Kagero braces to jump but she hesitates after looking at Beruka.

“That means I must go now”. Kagero waits for a response but Beruka won't budge. Kagero then leaps away vanishing into the brush. Bruka silently admires Kagero’s skill.

Beruka smiles and bounces full of positive energy. She closes her eyes and thinks of what Kagero said.

Odin back in his usual self exept for his now long hair approaches Beruka. Odin yells “Are you possessed by a demon may I…”. Beruka's battle instincts kick in, she pulls out a dagger from her boot and in one motion throws Odin to the ground. She holds the dagger to his throat.

“Please don't kill me” Odin mutters out. Beruka loosens her grip and sheaves the dagger. Odin stands up and pats himself off “This must be the work of a curse”. “Are you talking about your haircut” Beruka says with a smug smile. “I have been defeated in the world of artist, this is all that remains of that battle… also its late no barbers are open” Odin says.

“Art? Are you…” Odin cuts Beruka off, “Yes and by your comrade Charlotte nonetheless, if she had given me that first painting”.

“Charlotte had a painting” Beruka asks. “She had a collection, she must have a gallery worth by now” Odin says defeated.

Beruka's eyes narrow, and she steps back into Setsuna's tent. Leaving Odin to wallow for a moment, Beruka quickly returns with a burning rage in her eyes.

* * *

 Beruka finds herself in the Norian market place. At night this place is somewhere you want to avoid but even the seediest criminal flee from her presence. The streets are mostly empty as the market closed for the day but then glowing like the sun she comes across a massive tent.

The tent is bustling with activity. A large line of people stand waiting to get in. Beruka approaches the entrance cutting to the front of the line. Afraid of her presence the line just steps aside making her a path.

Guarding the door sat Setsuna on a tall stool. Wearing an ornate dress Setsuna smoked a very long uniquely smelling cigarette.

“Setsuna what is this place” Beruka says.

Setsuna gives Beruka a smile “I'm not to sure, Charlotte just told me to watch the door”.

Beruka peeks behind Setsuna seeing nearly a hundred crowded into the tent “Just go in, there is catering in the back” Setsuna says holding the flap open.

Beruka takes her lead and walks inside. All the people were trying to look at a central point, Beruka weaved her way to the center to see the action.

At the center was a small stage, with Beruka's art for auction. Charlotte sat behind the podium wearing a luxurious fluffy coat and a dark pair of glasses. Girls with dresses matching Setsuna's fanned Charlotte.

“500,000” a noble shouted quickly being rebutted by another “800,000”. Beruka watched dumbfounded as her rage brewed. “1,000,000” another noble shouted, finally ending the bidding.

Beruka anger snaps, she makes a B-line to Charlotte shoving her way through the crowd. “Who let the…” the noble says before being punched in the stomach.

Beruka gets right into Charlotte’s face as the auction picked back up and continued on.

“What are you doing with my work” Beruka says trembuling in anger.

“Why are you so mad, I saved your cut” Charlotte says handing her a heavy bag of gold.

Beruka inspectes the bag with several gold bars inside “Your welcome” Charlotte blurted.

Beruka steps back with a fist raised but can't commit to the punch. Beruka looks down she is almost growling. “Why are you so mad, have you seen everyone wants to have your art” Charlotte says. Beruka backs off “They weren't for them”.

The auction is in a complete uproar, shaking the tent like a storm. “Three million” a voice in the crowd screams. People are pushing each other over trying to get a look.

Charlotte goes over to gaze upon the painting herself. The painting depicts Kagero in a sensual pose with very little clothing. This was for Beruka. Charlotte snatches the painting and hides it against her body. The crowd turns on Charlotte booing her.

 “I was about to win” “this isn't over the voices muddle into an angry buzz. The crowd starts throwing apples, Charlotte endures the hits long enough to hand the painting to Beruka. At that momment the crowd's rage exploded.

A cooked chicken is tossed at Charlotte splattering grease and chicken bits all over. Volleys of apples beat down on Charlotte. “Stop” Beruka swings her axe at the crowd. A brawl is about to commence.

* * *

In an instant the entire front panel of the tent falls off revealing dozens of Nohrian guards. The nobles scatter ripping holes in the tent as they escape running in every direction. Charlotte makes a run for it but a net is tossed on her. Charlotte calls out “Beruka!” but she is nowhere in sight.  

“Come on what did I even do?!” Charlotte says berating the guards. “You are under arrest, for running an unlicensed auction, property damage, and tax fraud” one guard says.

“I see the other two but property damage what property damage?” Charlotte asks.

“Oh I thought boring arrows into a wall would be a much more memorable feat” another guardl says. Charlotte nervously laughs “Me? I'm to dainty to do any damage”.

“A crack originating from a arrow hole has damaged a historical building's structural integrity and must be repaired, eyewitnesses testimony links it this to you” a third guard reads from a scroll.

The guard then lowers the scroll to show to Charlotte. “A bill no way I'm paying that” Charlotte says chewing the net. “Then you will be forced to work off your crime, hours of backbreaking,”  the guard is cut off. 

“Alright I know, I've done the speech before… I'll pay it back” Charlotte says biting her tongue.

The guards then ransack the place ripping down what's left of the tent and breaking anything in sight. A guard smashes the podium discovering Charlotte's gold. “No!” Charlotte calls out “Please you don't have to take all of it”. They ignore her taking what was now theirs leaving Charlotte trapped in the net.

* * *

A few hours pass and the night passes into early dawn. Charlotte still stuck in the net sleeps awaiting rescue. It's quiet but faint footsteps can be heard getting closer. Charlotte jolts awake and starts wiggles in the net.

“Hey over here” she says as the footsteps get closer. Charlotte is kicked from behind, she turns around and it's Setsuna. “Your still here” Setsuna says. “Just get me out of here” Charlotte says . Setsuna cuts her out with an arrow. Charlotte looks like hell, greasy and smelly she trudges away.

“Where are you going, the day has just begun” Setsuna says following behind. “Bed, I need to get some real sleep” Charlotte says. She stops and remembers the current state of her bed.

“Setsuna do you think I did the right thing” Charlotte says. “What thing” Setsuna scratches her head and Charlotte gives out a long exacerbated “Yeah”. She trudges on.

Charlotte opens up her tent to discover a new bed. Charlotte tosses herself onto it. The bed envelops her welcoming her into a fluffy embrace. The bed is airy, cool, and the sheets smell really clean. Charlotte immediately starts to doze off but a crinkling sound brings her back from behind her head.

Charlotte lifts her pillow to discover a piece a paper with a note. “So you don't leave empty handed... Thank you” it has written in crude wispy letters. Charlotte turns the paper over to see a small hand painted portrait of herself. Charlotte smiles at the painting but puts it aside there is sleep to catch up on.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I've been working on for far to long. Glad to have it out. Happy Valentine's Day everyone.


End file.
